Be careful what you wish for
by Toonakan
Summary: After spending time with his little nephew, Misaki finds himself wishing for his own little family. What he doesn't realise is that sometimes, wishes do come true, and you really should be careful what you wish for... Warnings: Yaoi and mpreg. Just the usual fangirl musings :3
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever fanfic so pease be gentle with me~ :3 I started it ages ago and got bored so there's a few chapters in my computer to upload for people if they want.**

**I stopped writing it because I got files mixed up and lost a huge chunk of a newly written few chapters, but I'll try my best to write more if people show interest in the story ^^**

**I do not own any characters in this story unless I specifically point them out. **

* * *

**Chapter one:**

I stared at my reflection as another wave of intense amazement and shock washed over me. I stood motionless in the bathroom, holding my shirt up so my upper body was revealed. What was I looking at? I, Misaki Takahashi, was staring at a bump. Not any bump, a small round and firm bump that protruded out between my slender hips. I had been hoping to disprove my thoughts, but I had only given myself concrete evidence. You see, strange things had been happening these past two months, first it had been the vomiting in the mornings, only to be fine in the afternoon, and then I had started craving all these strange foods. I had been trying my hardest to hide these odd symptoms from my…er… l-lover Akihiko Usami, aka Usagi-san. Not wanting to cause any trouble, I avoided him whenever I felt nauseous or the cravings kicked in, but he was still suspicious. After a while of these occurrences I began to realise that this kind of stuff happened to women, pregnant women. 'That's impossible!' I had thought 'I'm a guy!' and so, here I am, staring at myself in the mirror all colour draining from my face.

Eventually when I could feel my thoughts recovering from the shock I tentatively pressed my hand onto the bump, just to make sure it **was **a baby bump and not just fat. I mean, I had been eating a lot more lately. My thoughts confirmed that it was definitely not fat; I became lost in thought for a while, wondering how Usagi-san would react when I told him… Wait! I wasn't going to tell him! I won't tell anyone until I can't hide it any longer. I thought back to the last time my brother came round with his wife and son. How I had looked at the three of them happily laughing as a family, my nephews adorable smile and laughter. I recalled wishing that Usagi-san and I could have a family, a large happy family, but I shook off the thought instantly knowing a wish like that would be impossible. I had thought about the happy family wish whenever I saw a child with their parents**, **that longing for a family never faded after that time and now I'm starting to think that some god out there either really likes me… or loves playing sick jokes.

I was blasted back to the cold reality of it all as there was a loud knock.

"Misaki? Are you okay in there? I thought I heard you being sick." Came usagi-san's worried voice. My head whipped round to the door as knocking continued.

"Coming Usagi-san!" I called back, hurriedly yanked my shirt back over my bump thanking whoever was up there that I had decided to wear a baggy shirt that day. I pouted as I burst out the bathroom glaring at Usagi-san. "Jeez! Don't be so worried that something is wrong all the time! And would it kill you to get a little patience Usagi-sa-"

I was suddenly pulled into his arms and his lips thrust onto mine. My senses became overrun by just one act of love, melting onto him I felt my legs gradually turning into jelly. His cold hands began running up and down my body. This didn't worry me in the slightest; in fact I hate to admit it excited me further. Until I realised that his hands were moving ever closer to my stomach, my growing stomach which was carrying his secret child. In a panic I pushed Usagi-san away, leaving him looking surprised and a little hurt. I felt a pang of guilt for denying him what he wanted, but I couldn't risk being found out. Turning my sudden change of actions into a decent reason I glared harder at him

"Pervert Usagi! Don't try to distract me when I'm already telling you off!" His expression became defiant as he chuckled and leaned in to capture my lips again. Placing my hands on his chest to ensure that he wouldn't lean into me I became lost in his love again. That is until Aikawa came bursting through the front door and rushed up the stairs. I could feel myself turning beetroot as she gawked at the sight of the great BL novel writer with his tongue in another guy's mouth. Once again I pushed Usagi-san away and stomped into my room throwing myself onto my bed careful not to land on my stomach. What was wrong with me?! I would never normally let Usagi-san kiss and touch me like that and get away with it? Was it another effect of being pregnant?

"Pregnant…" I said aloud quietly, seeing how it sounded. Groaning loudly at the thought of what followed in the remaining seven months I rolled onto my side and felt my eyelids grow heavy.

* * *

A week went by without any mishaps, and life went on as normal. Usagi-san was still a little suspicious, but nothing could be done with that. My morning sickness still hasn't let up; in fact, it's gotten worse these few days. It's starting to worry me. I was lying on my bed drifting in and out of sleep, until I shot out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. After emptying my stomach and dry heaving for a while I collapsed on the tiled floor breathing heavily. Only then did I realise how hot I was. It felt like I was burning from the inside. Placing my head on the cool bathtub, willing the raging fire inside me to subside, I began to shake violently. In an attempt to stop the shaking I curled up into a ball, cupping my hands around my bump. As my consciousness began to fade I could make out a faint shadow of a figure burst through the door and kneel beside me. Usagi-san's worried voice calling my name accompanied me into the darkness.

Some time later, late afternoon I think, I awoke to the sound of an intense conversation. I strained to hear the lowered voices, only able to make out my name. My failed attempt at eavesdropping was interrupted by my stomach churning and bile rising in my throat. Clamping my hand to my mouth I sprung out of the bed I had been put in and looked around for somewhere to vomit. Once the dry heaving had ceased again, (I feel sorry for whoever has to empty that trashcan in the morning) I took the time to finally inspect my surroundings. The bed I had been unconscious on was metal with clean white sheets, everything was so white and clean. _Oh great… I'm in a hospital… _I thought, noticing the equipment next to the bed. On the floor lay a drip that had toppled over, following the tube along the floor I realised it was connected to my wrist. Whoops… The conversation had paused outside, who ever it was, they had definitely heard me. A silhouette moved towards the door and with a ghost like hand, opened the door.

Personally I don't blame Usagi-san for his reaction. I mean, he wasn't exactly greeted with a positive image when he opened the door. Seeing me huddled on the floor, white as a ghost and shaking so hard I practically vibrated the table whose leg I was clinging to. And the smell wasn't exactly the scent of flowers or freshly baked cookies either. It's a miracle I didn't start heaving again as soon as the smell wafted in my direction. Usagi-san was livid. He spun to face the poor nurse he had been arguing with and glared at her.

"AND THAT'S WHY HE NEEDS IT!" he bellowed at the already retreating woman. She quickly babbled something about getting a doctor and fled along the corridor. I stayed where I was, slightly confused and a little scared. Usagi-san turned to me now, having braced myself for his fury I was a little surprised to have him walk over to me and bundle me into his arms. "Misaki." He breathed out a sigh of relief. "It's okay; it'll all be over soon." For a few moments confusion fogged my thoughts, once I had finally grasped what he had said I squirmed out of his embrace.

"What do I need? What will be over soon?" was all I said, attempting to stand without toppling over. His face darkened for a moment, glancing down at my stomach area. Somewhere in my brain a little light bulb finally lit up. "No…" I unsteadily backed away from him, placing my hand over my baby protectively. "I won't let you" I said in what I hoped was a tough voice. As I took a step back Usagi matched by stepping forward, keeping the distance equal.

"You don't even know what it is I'm doing." He spoke carefully, avoiding the point. Shaking my head I screeched at him.

"I won't let you kill our baby!" feeling my legs begin to give way I grasped at the table to steady myself.

"You don't even know what it's doing to you!" he retorted, moving closer to me, arms outstretched to snatch me.

"I don't care! I won't let you!" mustering whatever strength I had left I ducked under his arm and ran to the open door.

I crashed into another person and began to thrash and kick with new found energy as their strong grip restrained me.

"I believe you would want to know Takahashi-san." Their voice was stern but kind. Defiantly I glared up at him; he was a young doctor, maybe only in his mid twenties with dark hair and bright blue eyes. My determination left me as my stomach heaved again. The doctor seemed to notice as he released a hand which once again clamped over my mouth. He quickly handed me a sick bowl and slowly led me to my bed as I puked some more. Once I had finished, he held out a tissue which I took and wiped away the tears which were streaming down my face.

The doctor beckoned for Usagi-san to come over and sit with me. Usagi-san went to put his arm around me, but I flinched away from him, at this precise moment I wasn't particularly in the mood to be held by the man who wanted to kill his own child. He sighed and placed his hands on his lap, wringing them nervously. The doctor ignored this and began by introducing himself.

"My name is Dr Kusama. Now normally, I'm a children's doctor, but the nurse seemed so frightened and flustered I had to see what this was all about." He paused to flick through the clipboard he was holding, nodding as his eyes flitted back and forth. "Now, Takahashi-san, are you aware of your… condition?" I looked up at him and nodded slowly, blanking out Usagi-san's expression. "Well, that makes it easier." The doctor grinned a little awkwardly. Usagi's head snapped up to look at Dr Kusama.

"How does that make it easier?!" he demanded, angrily. I'd never seen Usagi-san so mad before, it scared me a little. But the doctor seemed unfazed.

"Usami-sensei, his condition is not as severe as we first thought. It was just his body's reaction to the change, this will ease up in a few days and the pregnancy should carry on without any further hitches." Despite the good news Usagi shot up and towered over the man, which made me jump so hard I nearly fell off the bed.

"I don't want this to go on." He hissed, trying to control his temper. "That's what I've been trying to say this whole time." Dr Kusama seemed shocked at this statement.

"Well, as doctors we do not support abortion and there is no previous data on this so we can't be certain that it will be successful. But if you really feel that way we ca-" this time I stood up, though it didn't have the same effect when Usagi-san did it because I wobbled a bit, it did stop him from talking.

"No." I murmured, growing tired of this topic. "I refuse."

"But-" Usagi-san began, turning to face me.

"I said NO!" I yelled, cutting him off. "This isn't just your decision!" new tears had formed and dripped off my chin, which I hastily wiped away with my sleeve. Finally, he slumped down, defeated. I turned to the doctor. "Can I go home then?" I asked hopefully. He sat in silence for a while, brow furrowed. "Please, I just want to leave before too many people find out." I begged. He looked into my eyes with his deep blue ones, still thinking. Finally he nodded.

"I understand, I'll let you go home, but you must allow me to make house calls to check on you. In case anything goes wrong." Relief washed over me at the thought of my own bed and clean clothes.

Dr Kusama got up and motioned for me to follow. "You're already roughly seven weeks, so how would you like to hear them?" he asked happily. I stopped in my tracks, eyes widening.

"Them?" "Yes. Them. The blood test showed you were only about two months along, if there's something there now then it's most likely to be twins or triplets." He explained, trying not to laugh at my dumbfounded expression. Even Usagi-san had raised his head at this news. Grinning happily I reached for Usagi's hand, silently asking him to come with me. After sighing in defeat, he finally stood up and helped me walk after my new doctor.

When we reached the room I had to lie on the examination table. Colour returned to my cheeks as I blushed when I was instructed to lift my shirt. Usagi-san's grip on my hand tightened as I flinched when the cold jelly was applied. Dr Kusama turned on the computer and the room was filled with the sound of their fluttering heartbeats. The doctor laughed at my worried face.

"Don't worry, unborn babies heartbeats are much faster than ours, this is normal." He reassured. I relaxed as he placed it at different points getting a different heartbeat. "There's three, with a chance of another." He declared, listening to a slightly quieter heartbeat. My heart missed a beat. Triplets? With a chance of quadruplets? Was that normal? I thought back to my wish, groaning slightly. _That's my fault for wishing for a large family I guess…_ Wait. Was I putting this happening on that wish? Well, I might as well; there wasn't any other logical explanation. I turned to look at Usagi-san's blank expression. I couldn't help but laugh; I'd never seen him in shock before.

* * *

The ride home was quiet. Painstakingly quiet, I could feel his anger vent off of him. After a while Usagi-san finally spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew this would happen." I replied solemnly. That did it. He slammed his foot on the break and turned to face me.

"And that's worse than you passing out and nearly dying!?" he bellowed. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride, his words shocked me. Did I really nearly die? There wasn't a heart monitor or anything hooked up to me. Just that drip.

The car pulled up to the condo, Usagi-san got out of the car and came round to my side. Drowsily, I got out, wobbling and tripping over my own feet. It was late, and I was tired. He caught me and lifted me up bridal style still remaining silent. With no energy to protest, he carried my in.

"Sorry…" I mumbled into his shirt as I snuggled into him. "I'm really sorry…" tears began to roll down my cheeks yet again. Damn hormones. Usagi-san sighed and sat down with me curled onto his lap. As I sobbed he held onto me and stroked my hair, whispering kind things to me softly. When the sobs had subsided into a rather comical fit of hiccups, he rose again, with me still clinging to him and he walked up to his room. Setting me onto his bed he kissed me tenderly on the forehead, then on the lips and slowly down my neck. Pausing at my collar bone he let out a loud sigh as I felt warm droplets of water run down my shoulder. He was actually crying.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He whispered quietly, wrapping his arms around me again. I curled up into him, repeating apologies until sleep claimed me once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter ^^ I'm going to be releasing them slowly from no on so I have time to work on newer chapters. Please don't hate me for it :3**

**Thankies to those who expressed interest, this chapter is out for you guys :D**

******I do not own any characters in this story unless I specifically point them out.**

* * *

**Chapter two:**

A few days later my fever had gone down just as Dr Kusama had said. Though I wish I could say the same for the morning sickness. This particular morning I had my head half way down the toilet, heaving up whatever I had last eaten when Usagi-san came in behind me. This was odd, he hated being within earshot of my vomiting so standing next to me was quite strange. I only managed to look up and acknowledge him before my head was back in the toilet. I felt his cool, large hands gently rubbing my back in an attempt to soothe me. In between the sounds of me being sick Usagi-san decided that it was a good time to inform me that we had guests. Well, I must admit, it did stop me puking. After quickly washing my face and brushing my teeth to get rid of the taste, I followed Usagi-san down the steps and into the living room. Sat on the sofa was my new doctor and another man, one of my teachers, Kamijou-sensei who was blushing. They had their backs turned slightly to us so they didn't realise we had come down.

"Nowaki! Why did you have to bring me with you on a house call? And to his home of all places…" his annoyed voice trailed off when Usagi-san coughed to get their attention. The two turned and Dr Kusama's face turned into a broad smile while Kamijou-sensei's eyes widened.

"Takahashi-san, how are you?" the doctor asked cheerfully. My reply was interrupted by Kamijou-sensei getting up and walking over to Usagi-san.

"You're in a relationship with one of my students?!" he yelled, glaring at both of us.

"Hiro-san." He turned back to Kusama, who beckoned for him to come back and sit quietly.

"Ka-Kamijou-sensei? What are you doing here?" I stammered, confused as to why my doctor had brought my least favourite teacher with him. The man blushed again

"I… well… um…" he trailed off, too embarrassed to answer, so Dr Kusama answered for him.

"Hiro-san is my partner." He explained bluntly, which made my teacher blush even more and glare at his partner.

Shaking off the temporary shock of discovering that one of my teachers is gay, I walked around to face where they were sitting and sat on the sofa opposite. Usagi-san sat next to me, not looking too happy. He still didn't like the idea of having a kid, and hated the fact that it gave me terrible morning sickness, along with nearly killing me once. I'd been trying to convince him how great it was; how it felt so fantastic to know that you had something living and growing inside you, that depended on you. But he wouldn't change his mind. He'd just grumble on about how annoying babies were and how moody and hormonal I would get. He's lucky I'm not moody and hormonal enough to hit him yet.

I was brought back from my thoughts as Dr Kusama asked me again how I was. "I'm fine now, the fever went down just as you said it would." I replied, unconsciously placing a hand onto my bump. It still wasn't that noticeable under clothes, but I had already gotten into the habit of rubbing my hands over it, which irritated Usagi-san all the more.

Dr Kusama nodded and continued talking. "That's good, would you mind if I just checked a few things?" he asked, taking a stethoscope out of the bag he had brought with him.

"Of course not, Dr Kusama, go right ahead." I answered blushing slightly as I realised it would require me to take off my shirt. "Erm… can we do it somewhere private?" I asked, blushing harder. He blinked at me a few times before grinning widely.

"That would be better, you lead the way." He got up as I did and began to follow me. "By the way." He added "You can call me Nowaki if you want, no need to be so formal outside of hospital." I nodded shyly making a mental note to call him by that name instead.

I led him to my room, which I had thankfully managed to tidy and make the bed before I felt the need to stick my head down the toilet. Sitting on my bed, I took off my shirt while Nowaki sat next to me and started to place the stethoscope at different points on my chest and back, asking me to breathe deeply at certain points. I flinched at gasped at the cold metallic instrument, which made him chuckle quietly. Afterward he checked my temperature, and even did that weird thing with the lolly-pop stick in my mouth.

Constantly he was asking me questions. 'Did this hurt?' or 'How does that feel?' he didn't stare at my slightly bulging stomach; he barely looked at it, lost in his work. I guessed he had probably seen it all, or was really good at accepting things as they were and moving on. Eventually I was able to put my shirt back on as he packed away his instruments.A sudden thought came into my head.

"Nowaki-san?" I asked hesitantly. He turned to me, giving me is undivided attention

"Yes?" I bowed my head down; I was still embarrassed about talking to others about being pregnant.

"Have you worked out how it's possible yet?"

Nowaki shook his head. "This is the first time such an anomaly has happened, we have no idea how it could be." He stated, looking down at my now clothed belly for the first time.

After that, my questions wouldn't stop. I couldn't help it; I was curious…and a little scared.

"Does that mean I have a womb? How will they come out? Would it hurt badly? How much longer until I will need bigger clothes? Aren't multiple births premature? Will they be okay premature? When can you tell their genders? Can I bottle feed them straight away?" I didn't give him a chance to answer before another question tumbled out. He just sat patiently, waiting for me to run out of questions.

Finally I stopped, out of breath and waiting for answers. All he did was laugh. I pouted childishly; it was my turn to wait for him to calm down. "Sorry, I didn't expect you to be so curious." I nodded in understanding, still wanting answers. So for a little while longer, he answered my questions.

* * *

I have no idea how long we took in my room, but it was long enough to make Usagi-san come and get us. Nowaki got up saying how he and Kamijou-sensei needed to get home and left the room, leaving me alone with Usagi-san. He looked at me, arms folded.

"Why was it taking so long?" He asked, slightly annoyed that I had left him with my teacher. I shrugged, getting up and walking to the door.

"He was answering some of my questions; it's a good idea to know at least something about pregnancy." I replied, he flinched, he actually flinched at the word.

Rolling my eyes I left the room mumbling vaguely about being hungry. I was annoyed. Annoyed at myself and Usagi-san, why couldn't he just accept things? I was annoyed how rudely I had been treating him these past few days. It's his own fault for being so stubborn, I kept telling myself. As I began moving about the kitchen, making myself something to snack on, a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. Sighing a little in relief I found myself leaning into him.

"Sorry." I whispered to him, trying to continue making a snack with his arms restricting my movements.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Misaki." He replied calmly, resting his head on my shoulder. He stood for a few moments and he probably would've stood for much longer if I hadn't been hungry.

"Usagi-san, I can't move." I hoped he would understand what I was getting at without having to say it directly.

Luckily he sighed loudly and slowly untangled his arms, walking away to his study. Finally I could go and sit down without having him constantly huffing and puffing. He'd been doing it a lot since he found out that I was pregnant. I figured it was his way of always showing his unhappiness about it. Well he could huff and puff all he wanted, I wasn't going to do what he wanted, and this time, he can't force me. Gratefully, I slumped onto the sofa with my snack resting on my lap and turned the T.V on.

He left me alone for at least a small while. I knew sooner or later he would be back, up to no good again. First he sat a little way away from me, slowly edging nearer. For a while I ignored him, watching the blurring T.V screen, not bothering to listen. I became so lost in the screen that I actually jumped when I felt a large hand softly placed itself on my thigh. I rolled my eyes; I was getting irritated not because he was doing it, but because he was taking too long. Normally Usagi would just jump on me from behind; I wasn't used to this strategy. All I could think was hurry up! hurry up! The words whirled around my head. Why was I acting and thinking like this?! This wasn't like me! Once again, damn hormones! After sitting for a while with Usagi still going as slow as he was, my impatience got the better of me. I screamed at my body not to move, but my legs had developed a mind of their own, I shot up, and plopped down onto Usagi's lap. Ignoring his confused face, I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. I was not moving. Even if he or I wanted me to. After the initial shock of having me willingly sit on his lap, Usagi let out a triumphant 'hmph' and wrapped his arms around my lower waist.

The rest all happened in a mad blur, as it always did. I knew I would wake up and deny all that had been said and done, but I didn't care. In these moments I was Usagi's and he could do what he wanted with his property. Amidst the surge of emotions and sensations of his stroking hands which trailed up and down my body and words which seemed to echo around the room, I remembered where we were. On the sofa. In the middle of the day. And Usagi had an editor who was a little too fond of bursting through the front door. After prying my lips from his I told him this, to which he simply stated that he didn't care. But after seeing me pout and try to squirm away, he eventually got the idea and heaved me onto his shoulder. In a panic I squirmed even more until he carried me in a way that wouldn't crush my mid section. There is nothing more fun than being carried along with your trousers around your ankles.

After throwing me onto his bed he proceeded where he had left off. Nothing could distract him from what he wanted, and at that moment in time, it was me. My senses where overloaded with Usagi. I felt every touch, heard every word, and could smell his smell of cigarettes, shampoo and Usagi. My sense of taste was getting jealous, why couldn't it have some fun too? He let out a quick gasp as I allowed my tongue to slowly trace up his neck to his jaw. Looking up at him with my large green eyes, I grinned a little sheepishly, what the heck was I doing? I didn't know and I didn't care. All I knew was that I enjoyed it. Usagi smiled back and leaned in to capture my lips. Tongues caressing each other I let a small moan escape my throat. I became lost in him, memorizing every touch to which I reacted to with moans and at one point- to my severe embarrassment- screaming his name.

Exhausted and sore, I lay in Usagi's arms, not bothering to be embarrassed. Drawing a circle on his chest with my finger, I tried my best not to look him in the eye. Even after living with him for three years, I still haven't changed much. A sudden thought occurred to me.

"Usagi-san, why did you do that?" I asked him, propping myself up on one elbow. He looked at me slightly confused. "Why did you go so slowly instead of jumping on me?" I expanded, getting irritated.

He chuckled to himself in the darkness. "I had found something interesting while I was researching a certain topic, and felt like testing it out. It worked quite well I think." He replied looking down at me. "Did you really get that impatient?"

I looked away from him, knowing that I was blushing madly. "Pervert Usagi." I mumbled quietly. I was secretly touched that he had been finding out about pregnancy himself. Maybe he did care.

My whole body tensed as his hand, which had been around my waist, began to sweep over my stomach. In the few moments it took for me to realise Usagi meant no harm and he was just curious, he had reacted to my tensing by quickly removing his hand as though my body had burned him. Shaking my head gently I groped around under the blankets, searching for his hand. After our hands had played a small game of hide and seek I finally reached it, and taking his hand in mine, I placed it over my slight bump. I looked up at him and in the darkness; I swear I could see him smiling. Maybe he was coming around after all…

* * *

I shifted uncomfortably under Aikawa's gaze. Trying to ignore her, I turned my attention to the bowl of strawberries and cream resting on my lap. One hand on my small bulge, I plucked one up and popped it into my mouth, aware that she was still ogling. I looked down at myself in thought, sure I was bigger than most other pregnancies would be by now, but that was only because of the fact that I had three more babies than usual. Was I really that creepy looking? Usagi broke my trail of thought by sitting- or rather throwing himself- next to me.

"Aikawa, stop staring at Misaki, you've known for nearly two months, so get over it." He told his publisher coldly. Aikawa seemed to snap back out of her trance and reluctantly tore her eyes away from my mid-section.

"Oh… yes, sorry Misaki. How far along did you say you were again?" she asked, smiling nervously.

When we had told her that I was pregnant she had one of her fan girl moments and practically fainted with joy, now she was just a little creeped out. I could tell, even though she said that it was silly for her to be when I pointed the fact out.

"About 15 weeks, I think." I blushed madly as her eyes widened.

I couldn't blame her though, I looked like I had decided to be a 6 year old playing 'mommy and daddy' so I had shoved a deflated balloon up my shirt. Usagi looked down to what I was eating and rolled his eyes.

"Still craving strawberries?" he asked, to which I gave a small nod. "Seems my children have a sense of humour." He continued, taking a strawberry for himself.

I laughed weakly, strawberries had been my main craving for a while, which hadn't impressed Usagi much. If only Usagi-ani was still sending me some each day, they would actually some in handy this time. Usagi and Aikawa resumed their argument over what he was going to write in his latest BL novel. Usagi had clearly stated that he was NOT going to write about one of the main couple getting pregnant to which Aikawa whined like a child. Somewhere through this argument I found myself falling asleep.

* * *

I was woken from my doze by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Usagi nudged me slightly wanting me to answer the door. Yawning and stretching my arms I moved to get up, but Aikawa interrupted me.

"Usagi-san, you're not going to make Misaki wake up just to answer the door for you?" she asked sternly, evidently finding his actions not to her liking.

Usagi shrugged his reply. "I'm busy."

Aikawa shook her head and glared at him. "You're just lazy, even the way he is you still make him cook and clean." She was on a roll now.

"Er… Aikawa-san, I really don't mind doing that. It doesn't bother me." I pointed out, listening as the bell rang repeatedly with more speed.

She turned to me. "Sit" I sat back down while she stood to answer the door.

We sat in silence for a few brief seconds before I looked up at him.

"She has a point you know. You could at least help me." Usagi glared down at me before grinning and ruffling my hair.

"Fine." He replied, looking at my face. "You have cream on your face." I frowned and went cross eyed looking for the misbehaving cream.

"Where?"

"Right….here!" he replied, wiping cream on my nose. Jumping at his action I glared at his laughing face.

"Why you." I got as much of the cream as I could and attempted to give Usagi a makeover. Launching myself on top of him, I sat on his stomach trying to get my creamy hand out of his grasp.

"You're such a bully Misaki!" he laughed, wrapping his free hand around my waist.

"Oh, I'M the bully, well other people are supposed to treat pregnant people nicely!" I retorted playfully still trying to free my hand; I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I am being nice to you, I even-" Usagi stopped abruptly and stared past my shoulder, colour draining from his face.

I slowly turned to see what he was so shocked of. Stood in the open door was a figure who was shaking with rage. Looking at him made me realise that my life with Usagi was slowly crumbling away. I was so shocked, certain he had heard and seen everything, I could barely stutter his name.

"N-Nii-chan?!"

* * *

**Oh the suspense! How shall I ever cope with it XD**

**I shall update this fanfic weekly, or at least try to from now on. Every Sunday I suppose XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaand another chapter~ **

**I do not own any characters unless specified otherwise :3**

* * *

**Chapter three:**

"N-Nii-chan?!" I stuttered, looking over my shoulder at my older brother who was shaking with rage. What was he doing here?! Every time he had offered to come and see me I had found a way to avoid it. Usagi and I still hadn't told him we were together, let alone that I was somehow pregnant with his children. And now my brother had found out it the worst way imaginable. Nii-chan took a step towards us and I realised that I was still sat on top of Usagi, frozen. As quickly as I could I had jumped off him and turned to face my brother. He gasped at my pregnant body, unable to look away.

"Nii-chan, I… it wasn't… Usagi-san didn't…" I could get the words to form; they swirled meaninglessly around my head and disappeared before I could speak them. Sighing in despair I looked down at my feet with my hands resting protectively on my children.

"Misaki… what happened?" I ignored my brothers question, unable to answer.

"Takahiro." Usagi's voice sounded behind me. I turned to look up at Usagi who now stood directly behind me, his hand placed reassuringly on the small of my back. "Don't blame Misaki, it was my fault. We don't know how but-"

"SHUTUP!"

I jumped at the sound and Usagi tensed, I looked at my brother in shock. He had never raised his voice before.

"I don't want to talk to _you_. Just hand over my brother." He looked in disgust at Usagi, while his expression softened as his eyes went back to me. "Misaki, I'm sorry I left you with _him_ but I'll take you home now, go and pack some clothes."

With those words I knew I wouldn't be able to be with Usagi again. It was over. My children would never meet their father. I looked at Usagi for help or support, but he avoided my gaze, sadness clear on his face. Lowering my head in defeat I walked to the stairs, I wouldn't argue with my brother, I owed him for taking care of me.

Aikawa revealed herself from her hiding place and accompanied me up the stairs. Ignoring her anxious glances I walked slowly into my room, grabbed a rucksack and began throwing items of clothing into it. After a short while of silence Aikawa put her hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes, before bringing me into her embrace.

"Misaki, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise until it was too late." I shook my head solemnly as my vision blurred with tears. Unable to contain my sadness, I sobbed on Aikawa's shoulder quietly.

Usagi had taken me so lovingly even when I protested and called him cruel things, he always was nice to me. He would never hurt me. But my brother didn't know that. And now he was ripping away my world from under my feet.

"Misaki, you have to stay strong." I nodded into her shoulder sniffing loudly.

Once I had calmed down, we headed back along the corridor. To Aikawa's surprise I quickly turned into Usagi's room and headed for his closet. Ignoring her quizzical expression I swiped one of his large sweaters and added it to my rucksack. Turning back to Aikawa I motioned to the door.

"Aikawa-san. Can you tell Usagi-san that I'm sorry, and if I can, I _will_ find a way to return." I said quietly as we reached the stairs, she nodded trying to smile. "It's not your fault, he would've found out sooner or later." I tried my best to smile back at her for reassurance, not wanting her to blame herself for my mistake.

Nii-chan's shouts had become louder and more aggressive by the time we had returned. All of a sudden my brother had ran up to Usagi screaming, which would've been funny in any other situation, and punched him in the face. It felt like I had been punched instead of him. Usagi did nothing but stare at the man he used to love so dearly, finally realising that reasoning was useless; my brother was too angry to listen. His hand that had come up to rest on his face fell back down limply, all hope vanished from my being as I watched Usagi turn and walk solemnly to his study. I listened sadly as the study door slowly closed; separating me from the one I loved. Keeping my head low I went to my brother's side, holding back waves of tears that threatened to cascade down my pale face.

Nii-chan allowed me to say goodbye to Aikawa before we left, I hoped he would leave me in peace for at least the car journey, but my brother has never been one for understanding others silent needs. I got about five minutes to even begin to attempt to sort through my thoughts before he bombarded me with questions.

"How long has this been going on? When did he start abusing you? Why didn't you tell me?"

I stared blankly out the window, watching street-lights speed past, leaving his angry questions unanswered. But that didn't stop him; instead my brother decided to give me a long lecture about how I should have told him that Usagi-san was 'abusing' me and moved in with him and his family instead. Still, I remained silent. The moment I realised that my brother was watching and listening was playing in my head over and over. Endlessly replaying as I searched for a way to turn this all around, to make it right again. I barely even noticed my brother stop talking and allowing the silence to take the place of his angry voice. Nor did I notice the car pulling into the drive and my brother getting out until he opened my door for me. Snapping out of my dream (or nightmare)-like state I looked up into his worried eyes, silently begging him to see how upset I was about leaving Usagi because of him and take me back to where I belonged. Unfortunately whoever was up there evidently thought I had had too much luck and happiness already, as Nii-chan gently held onto my wrist and slowly pulled me out of the car. He left me to wander aimlessly up to the front door while he retrieved my rucksack from the back seat before joining me and opening the front door.

A soft light spilled into the hallway from the living room as my sister-in-law, Manami, came to greet us. In the faint light it was difficult to see, so she didn't notice any difference in me until I became wrapped in her arms. As soon as she felt the bump, she pulled away quickly making a small sound of surprise.

"What…?" she stammered quietly to us, my brother scowled not looking at anything in particular while I lowered my head and slowly began to unzip and remove the large duffel coat.

I hoped either the sight of me would explain or my brother would, but evidently the cold weather was affecting peoples thought capacities that evening, so I ended up sat on the sofa with a warm cup of tea, forced to explain things I didn't really want to talk about or go into detail with at that moment. Luckily, Mahiro was already in bed asleep when we arrived, so I didn't have to deal with him launching himself at me, expecting smiles and games. As much as I loved my nephew, I really couldn't deal with his childish games with the way I felt then.

After what felt like an eternity, the interrogation was over, though they were clearly unsatisfied with my one word answers, Nii-chan and Manami finally decided that I wasn't going to reveal much else. I hadn't mentioned a single word about my relationship with Usagi, or how I felt being pregnant with his children, I didn't think my brother deserved to know the truth seeing as he had ignored us while Usagi and I tried to explain.

Getting up, I yawned quietly. "Please can I sleep now?" I asked wearily, all I wanted right now was a warm bed and to forget my problems in sleep.

They nodded and Manami rose to her feet, intending to show me to my room. I lifelessly followed her, my mind full of thoughts and yet empty at the same time. I only came back to earth when we arrived at my room, wandering inside I slumped on the spare bed while she set about closing curtains and rummaging through my rucksack. Manami seemed to realise my depression and slowly came forwards and hugged me, whispering kind things into my ear. Without thinking I clung to her and began to sob quietly for a second time. Once I had calmed down she asked me a question that completely caught me off guard.

"You love Usami-san, don't you?" I tensed up, searching for any hate or trick in her words.

Finding none I nodded slowly, gently placing a hand on my stomach. Manami pulled away from the embrace and gently placed a bundle of cloth into my arms. "Don't blame your brother, he's just shocked. We'll talk to him once he's calmed down a little, set things straight." And with that she gave me one last kind smile before swiftly leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

As I tried to comprehend all that had just occurred I glanced down at the bundle she had handed to me. Usagi's sweater. Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, I curled up in a ball and clung to the one thing I had that was Usagi's, burying myself in his scent. Then something happened that made me jump. Frowning slightly I let go of the sweater and slowly rubbed my hands over my stomach. Sure enough, there it was again, and once again I jumped. The small fluttering movements, like butterflies in my stomach, continued for a while as it slowly dawned on me what was happening. They were moving. It was my children's first movements. Then the moment was over, and I continued to lie alone, wishing, hoping, I could return to Usagi soon…

* * *

**Well... that was depressing slightly. **

**I feel bad about making Takahiro and ass ;A;**

**As a random after note, can the person who sent me the note/review about spacing please explain what you mean and how to do it? It won't let me reply to ask... D: I shall now let the feeling of spacing failure wash over me~ (I swear I've tried to increase spacing...)**

**EDIT:- I has tried the spacing thing, I think I worked out what they meant X'D Feel free to tell me if it's wrong/off a bit**

**Thankies to all for reading~ ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter~**

**I don't own any characters unless specified. :3**

* * *

**Chapter four:**

It took a few days before Nii-chan had calmed down enough to even think about bringing Usagi up. I'd never seen my brother so worked up about something. As for me, I was clinging to that hope I had, begging who ever was out there to take me home and quick. After a couple days of staying in my room, refusing to talk to my brother I finally decided it would be best to stop moping around. So I kept myself busy, cooking, cleaning and playing with Mahiro. Whenever my brother caught me cleaning he would tell me off while I scowled at the floor and then make me sit on the sofa and 'relax'. He really didn't understand, he thought my moping around was because I was upset about becoming pregnant. I longed to scream and shout at him, to tell him he was out-right wrong and didn't have any right to take me away from Usagi. I was 21; I didn't need babying and deserved full control of my life, but then a little voice in the back of my head would whisper, barely loud enough for me to hear: 'You **owe** him for taking care of you… for giving up his university dream… He's your **only** **family** and Usagi is not…' and all my resolve would disappear. Sometimes I annoy myself to no end.

I only, truly enjoyed myself when Nii-chan was at work, Manami would let me clean and cook without interfering. She understood that I needed something to distract myself from that little voice, that I needed space and most of all, that I knew my limits. Evidently though, I still don't quite know _all_ my limits. There were still times when Manami would have to intervene and softly tell me that a certain product or act wouldn't be too good for me in my condition and that she would do it instead, kindly giving me a safer task to perform. That's what I liked about her, she was more accepting, she watched from a distance only interfering if it was necessary, she understood how I felt, at least about being pregnant.

It was one of those days when Nii-chan wasn't at work, so instead he was making me 'relax' by having us all watch a movie. A short while after it had started; Mahiro threw himself onto my lap and snuggled into me as best he could. My brother made to protest and probably tell his son off, but thankfully Manami stopped him then nodded to me in a 'your welcome' kind of gesture. Smiling back, I wrapped my arms around my nephew as he squirmed a little more than was comfortable in the hopes he would sit still. It worked for a short while, but being a young child, he soon got bored and hopped off my lap, onto Manami's. For a while after that we sat in silence, watching the movie. Well, Manami and Nii-chan were. Mahiro was snoring quietly while I just stared blankly at the screen, absentmindedly running my hands slowly across my stomach hoping I would get another kick. I loved the little fluttering movements I would get every now and again; they sent small shivers up my spine and reminded me that I wasn't alone in this mess.

Just as the ending credits began to roll, there was a knock at the door. Nii-chan reluctantly rose from his seat, stretching his arms above his head and made for the front door. Curious, I followed and stood far enough back to be able to hear without being seen. I suppose part of me hoped that it would be Usagi-san but I hastily shook my head, willing away the painful tightness around my heart. My attention turned back to the door as voices reached my ears. "Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Kusama Nowaki, I'm Misaki's doctor. Is he here?" Nowaki-sans voice, the tightness around my heart disappeared and was replaced with a new hope.

"How did you get this address?" my brother asked a little defensively, which Nowaki-san ignored.

"Well, I came to Usami-san's home to give Misaki his monthly check-up, but he informed me that he had… um… left. And he gave me this address."

"Oh, fine then. Come in." Peering down the hall, I watched Nii-chan allow Nowaki-san in, who had Kamijou-sensei sheepishly following. "Who is this?" my brother asked, gesturing to my teacher.

"This is Kamijou Hiroki, he's my-"

"He's, um, a student doctor!" I burst out, emerging from my hiding place. Hastily, I shot a look to Nowaki-san and shook my head quickly, hoping he would play along.

He nodded slightly and grinned. "Ah, Misaki-kun! It's good to see you again, how're you feeling?"

"Great Nowaki-san" I nodded moving closer to him, "Much better now you're here." I added to him in a quiet whisper, but before he could react I had grabbed his arm and was dragging him away to my room with Kamijou-sensei dutifully following.

Once we got to my room, I quickly scanned the empty corridor for signs of life before closing the door quickly and plonking myself on the bed next to Nowaki-san.

"What was all that about? Why the hell am I a 'student doctor' all of a sudden" Kamijou-sensei demanded scowling from his seat at the desk opposite. Nowaki-san nodded his head in agreement and turned to me expectantly. Swallowing hard, I stared the carpet, suddenly finding it the most interesting thing in the world.

"I just don't think my brother would be particularly happy to find out that my doctor and one of my teachers are in a relationship… and are both… guys." I swallowed again, risking a glance at Nowaki who stared steadily back.

After a few painful seconds in silence Kamijou-sensei spoke up again. "So he's homophobic? How can he be when his own brother is…" he instantly trailed off and coughed awkwardly as his partner glared at him. "Oh." He finished unintelligently; it was his turn to find a small spot on the carpet miraculously interesting.

I jumped as a comforting hand came onto my shoulder and I turned to face Nowaki-san. "You never told you brother anything, did you?" he asked softly, handing me a handkerchief. I shook my head and reached for the cloth intending to wipe away the tears that had, unknowingly, appeared on my cheeks. Sighing, Nowaki-san left the subject where it was and began to go into doctor mode.

I removed my shirt when instructed and lay flat on my bed, trying not to think of the fact that this time my teacher was watching. I needn't have been embarrassed though, it seemed that Kamijou-sensei had quickly swivelled round on the chair and was now studying whatever was on the desk meticulously.

Once Nowaki-san had finished poking and prodding I gratefully sat up and hastily replaced my shirt. Still in doctor mode, Nowaki began to relay everything he had found back to me. I sat for a while, listening until I jumped and quickly tensed up. The fluttering always caught me when I least expected them. Ignoring what Nowaki was saying, I gently placed my hand where the fluttering was strongest and smiled silently to myself. Someone coughed to get my attention and turning to look at them I realised Nowaki ha stopped talking and now both my doctor and my teacher's attention were on me. Blushing slightly, I quickly removed my hand and avoided their gazes. Nowaki smiled gently and placed a hand on my shoulder to regain my attention.

"When did they start moving?" he asked softly.

"Er, about a week ago I think. The night I… I was brought here." I swallowed, trying to get rid of that tightness you get in your throat before the tears appear.

Nowaki nodded, "From the state Usami-san is in I gathered you had been taken away unwillingly."

"Yeah, that and he told us the whole story." Kamijou-sensei put in, scooting closer on the chair he was sat in. He kept scooting closer until we were face to face. Feeling awkward I tried to move back a little, but that doesn't really work well when you sitting on the bed. "You're dumbass brother has turned Usagi into a living-zombie, it's a miracle he let us in and told us what happened before he went back into his zombie trance." I blinked at him in shock. "You can't give up on getting back to him. With the way he is, even if he was going to try to, there's no way he could do it for you. You're on your own this time, prove that you can at least do something without relying on others."

My reply was interrupted by a soft knock at the door, which flew open a few seconds after. Mahiro tore through the doorway, leapt onto my bed and snuggled onto my lap. We all sat in silence, looking down at my nephew in amazement. How could someone enter a room so hyper-active, only to fall asleep moments later on your lap?

"Sorry, about that, Mahiro just really likes his uncle I guess." I looked up to see Manami standing in the doorway. "I knocked, but he burst in before I could get a reply from you, sorry." Shaking my head I looked down at my sleeping nephew and began to stroke my fingers through his dark brown hair.

Beside me, Nowaki rose signalling for Kamijou-sensei to do the same. "Well, we better get going, right Hiro-san?" His partner nodded silently, resuming his scowling expression. Nowaki paused at the door as though he remembered something. "Ah, Misaki-kun, I'd like you to come and see me at the hospital whenever you're free, I'd like to do an ultra-sound." I nodded; I could finally get to see what they looked like? Would I be able to get their genders too? "I'm sure Usami-san would like to come with you." He added quietly, before waving to us and leaving, Kamijou-sensei following again. Manami smiled at me, nodding in agreement with Nowaki's last sentence then she quietly closed the door and left me with her son sleeping peacefully on my lap.

* * *

**Very short chapter, but ho hum, they get longer again though ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter~**

**I do not own any characters unless specified**

* * *

**Chapter five:**

You know you get those mornings where you just want to lie peacefully in bed all morning, but the whole world seems to be plotting against you? I was having one of those mornings…  
At nine o'clock Mahiro, who for some reason was fully dressed in a winter coat, gloves and hat, burst through my door (I get the idea he either does it a lot or really likes doing it to me), and threw himself on my bed while shouting a random word that sounded like 'show' over and over.  
Secretly I hoped he got his hyper-ness from Manami, I have no idea how I'd be able to handle four hyper children and a moody adult that acts like a child half the time. My chest went painfully tight; I had gotten carried away and thought of him again. Maybe I'm a masochist subconsciously… In an attempt to stop the depressing thoughts from taking over, I turned my attention to the seemingly endlessly hyperactive child who was currently bouncing on my bed still shouting the same word. After a short while listening, I finally grasped what he was saying, not 'show' but 'snow'; that explained the coat. It was so huge that appeared to be swallowing Mahiro whole instead of keeping him warm. Glancing out the window, I grinned to myself. A fresh blanket of pure white blanketed the street.

"Wanna play in the snow with your uncle Misa-chan?" I asked him playfully. Mahiro's eyes widened like saucers as he nodded vigorously. At least, I think he did. It was hard to tell while he was jumping up and down in excitement.

A few moments later we both stood in the front garden gazing up into the sky. Feather-like flakes of snow delicately floated from the heavens, covering everything in their crystal white coat. Mahiro, who had gotten fed up of standing still, opted for tearing around the garden jumping into heaps of snow as though they were piles of leaves. I continued to stand and stare until a voice behind me made me jump.

"Stand there any longer and you'll become a snowman." Whirling around, I came face to face with blue eyes glinting mischievously. I let out a small sound of surprise and hastily backed up unsteadily.

"Whoa! Be careful there." She called out, grabbing at my arm to hold me up. Once I was steady on my feet again I let out a sigh of relief.

"Aikawa-san, I-" pausing, I looked down at the source of some tugging of my trouser leg.

Mahiro stood behind me staring up at the editor warily. Sighing softly, I crouched down as best I could onto my knees, ignoring the sudden damp chill of the fresh snow. "Don't be scared Mahiro, this is Aikawa-san, she's my friend. She may look scary, I'll agree with you there, but she's harmless if you get things done on time." I chuckled to myself as she pouted down at me and crouched down to Mahiro's eye level too. This made him move slightly more behind me and nearly threw me off balance again.

"Hey, there's nothing to worry about. I'm only mean to a certain naughty writer who's incredibly lazy all the time." She said softly, but Mahiro remained glued to my side, refusing to budge. "There's no way I could hurt such a handsome young man like you." Aikawa continued, she smiled reassuringly and held out her hand, which my nephew hesitantly took. Her smile broke into a grin as she shook his small hand before standing up and proceeding to help me back up as well.

"You know I can do this myself. I got down okay so I can definitely get back up." Aikawa just nodded and ignored my complaints, gently pulling on my arm. Letting out a loud sigh, I let myself be pulled up, much to my annoyance. One person babying me because of my pregnancy was more than enough; I certainly didn't want Aikawa doing it too. Once I was standing again and my balance was regained, I turned my attention back to my visitor. "So, any reason for coming? Or was it a random moment thing?" I asked, eyeing the editor suspiciously. Part of me hoped she would be taking me home, but I had given up on false hopes within the first few days there. Aikawa's usually smiling face fell for an instant her sadness and guilt showing in her eyes, before the usual mischievous glint returned and she grinned madly.

"No reason I'm afraid, well, I did want to talk with you about certain things… but that can wait, what I really want now is to get better acquainted with your adorable nephew."

After playing for a while in the snow and getting numerous snowballs aimed at me, Mahiro decided that snow was now boring and began to drag his new friend inside with me following at the rear. Closing the front door I sighed calmly as the houses heat began to seep into my bones and drive out the cold chill. Then I proceeded to remove my coat and shoes, doing the same to Mahiro and taking Aikawa's belongings too. Leading her to the living room for a seat, I realised that I hadn't seen by brother and sister in law all day. Turning to Mahiro, who was now sat on the sofa next to Aikawa, I got his attention and hoped he would know.

"Mahiro, do you know where mummy and daddy are?" A nod. "Can you tell me?" Another nod. Silence. Sighing I took a deep breath and asked another question. "Then, please tell me Mahiro." Grasping my hand gently, he hopped off the sofa and led me to the kitchen table. Sat on it was a small note on some paper. Reading the note I sighed in relief. Nii-chan was working, as usual, and Manami had gone grocery shopping and would be returning shortly.

"Very good, thank you Mahiro, and well done for remembering." I said, smiling down at my nephew and ruffling his dark brunette hair. He grinned back up at me before running back to the living room and launching himself next to Aikawa again. I followed once again and sat on the recliner opposite as Mahiro had decided that Aikawa was _his_ new friend and he wasn't going to share her.

"Are you going to go back to Usami-sensei?" Aikawa's question interrupted Mahiro's mindless babbling, catching me off guard. Why did she have to bring this up now? I had already spent too long dwelling on the topic and now I had finally managed to forget it long enough to have some fun, but those gods just weren't liking me these days. Remaining silent, I avoided her gaze by watching Mahiro instead, who had sensed the increase of tension in the room and was now fidgeting awkwardly.

"Misaki…" Aikawa let out a sigh and moved to get up, but before she could, the front door opened and the sound of footsteps came from down the hall. Manami came into the room and immediately sensed the tension in the air. She looked between Aikawa and me before sighing softly and gently ushering Mahiro out of the room telling him to go and play quietly in his room. For once, my overly hyper nephew obeyed quickly and silently. It was creepy how out of character it was for the kid. Letting out a sigh, Manami went off into the kitchen, mumbling something about how drama needed coffee, for some reason. Leaving Aikawa and I in our tense and awkward silence.

She broke the silence first. "So, are you?"

Again with that question, didn't she think I had been asking myself that for days? I shifted in the armchair again, trying to avoid her intent gaze. Aikawa knew I knew that she would soon run out of patience. But she would never lay a finger on me before getting pregnant, so she definitely wouldn't now.

"Misaki-kun…" Ah, there went her patience.

Aikawa's intent gaze turned into an intense glare as her temper boiled. I truly wanted to answer her, but even I did not know the answer to that forbidden question. I yearned to return to Usagi, but the obstacle in my path was just too large.

"I-I don't think I will manage to." I replied in a small voice, trying to mask my sadness.

She slammed her clenched fist onto the arm of the chair, making me jump about three feet into the air while letting out a small 'eep!' sound.

"You don't think you can manage? What kind of reply is that?" I shrank back into my seat as Aikawa's voice steadily rose.

"Well… I can't really do much like this and-" my stammering was interrupted by Aikawa shooting up and heading for the door. "Aikawa?" I murmured, moving to follow her.

Before I could take a step she whirled round and glared at me, not with anger, but with sadness and disappointment.

"Please, don't follow me. I'm going now." She replied, briskly walking into the hall. I stood at the living room door, frozen in place.

"But-"

"Don't Misaki! I came here hoping to visit my bright and cheerful friend. I came here hoping you would at least be thinking of talking it out with your brother!" I flinched at her words, what could I do to make it right? Before I could reply, she began again. "You've changed in such a short time. I want the old Misaki-kun back, the one that would blush and yell at Usagi-san but still would do anything to stay by his side!" speechless, I let her put her shoes and coat on in silence.

Before leaving she turned to look at me, her eyes softer and calmer.

"Come and talk when the old Misaki-kun comes back." She whispered, smiling sadly. "I'm sure Usagi-san is missing him greatly…" and with that, she turned and left.

Leaving me alone, stood in the hall with tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**As much as I love Aikawa, I can't help being a little annoyed at her after this XD**

**I suppose she's just giving him some tough love. Being harsh to actually make him do something instead of just wallow in self pity.**

**Lets hope things work out for the best eh? ^^**

**I promise chapters get longer again after this! D: *flails***


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth chapter~ Hopefully poor Misaki can learn to stick up for himself eh? :3**

**I don't own any characters unless specified**

* * *

**Chapter six:**

I don't know how long I stood there. To me, time had lost it's meaning long ago. All I could think of was Aikawa's sad smile at the door and Usagi-san's pained expression when my brother took me away. Without noticing, I had slowly slumped down to the floor and leant against the wall, letting tears fall freely.

It ached.

Everything ached.

My heart, my head, my whole body just… ached.

Somewhere through the aching and tears, a small form timidly intruded into my bubble of self pity and snuggled up next to my numb side. Mahiro. I wrapped an arm around him, clinging to him as though he was my sanity. After some more time, another, larger form came and once again it intruded. Manami, but she did not sit beside us. Instead, I looked up to see through teary eyes that she held out her hand to me. In her other hand was a familiar rucksack and coat. Then she spoke the words I had been longing to hear for the last fortnight:

"Lets take you home, Misaki…"

I blinked up at her dumbly. Home? Back to Usagi? Rubbing the tears from my eyes, I eagerly reached up for her hand and she smoothly pulled me up. Taking my coat and bag from her I turned to Mahiro, who looked up at me sadly. "Uncle Misa-chan go 'way?" I nodded slowly and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, gotta go back to Usa-chan. He can't live without me." I laughed quietly to myself, it all seemed so… unreal. Had I fallen asleep somewhere through the tears? No. This felt too real.

Turning my back on Manami as she got her son ready to venture outdoors, I slowly made towards the front door. Pausing to wait for Mahiro and my saviour, I smiled to myself, rubbing my stomach lovingly. They were excited. They must've known that we were returning to that important someone.

I sat in the passenger seat, watching the houses go by while fidgeting with anticipation. I heard a small chuckle, and turned to look at Manami, eyebrows raised in question.

"Sorry," she smiled. "But you just seem like a child in a candy store right now. Even Mahiro is being calmer than you." I laughed at her comparison, before taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm my nervous yet excited fidgeting. Safe to say, it didn't work. "Though Misaki." Manami began. "I might be taking you home, but I'm afraid I can't defend you completely from your brother." I nodded, frowning slightly at the thought of arguing with my older brother.

"I know, it's just, he's got completely the wrong idea and I'm worried he might hate me for lying to him." I replied solemnly. Sighing, we both shook our heads in sync before resuming what we were previously doing.

It didn't take long to reach Usagi's home; I was glad now that my brother had decided to move closer again. The moment the car stopped, I had my seatbelt off and had run as fast as a pregnant person could, round to the boot to get my bag. Standing by the driver side of the car, I waited for Manami to get out and fetch Mahiro from his seat.

"Go on ahead Misaki, no need to wait for us." She smiled at me, glad that I had a broad smile across my face that was genuine.

"Thank you Manami!" I called as I tore off toward the front door and his apartment.

Bursting through the door, I was greeted with an eerie silence. Looking around I was surprised. He had managed to keep the place decent without my help. Grinning to myself, I quickly located him laying on the sofa in a restless sleep. Gently placing my bag onto the floor, I crept over to his sleeping form.

"Usagi-san…" I whispered to myself, pausing briefly to enjoy the moment of being home. Now stood by his side, I awkwardly knelt to lean in closer as I contemplated how to wake him. Grinning to myself, I softly whispered his name in his ear before delicately running my tongue along his ear and gently nipping at his lobe, enjoying the soft moan he gave out. After repeating this again, Usagi slowly cracked an eye open to stare at me, still in a sleepy daze.

"Misaki?" I nodded at him, my smile growing wider. He continued to gaze sleepily at me for a while before his eyes suddenly widened and he practically launched himself at me. I laughed happily as I hugged him back, revelling in his warmth and scent once again.

After remaining frozen in silence for some time, Usagi slowly pulled away from the embrace and took my face in his hands.

"I feel like you're a dream. Like you're going to disappear if I let go." He whispered hoarsely. I stared at him steadily; taking in the stunning violet of his tired eyes. His thumbs gently drew circles on my cheeks, making me close my eyes before replying quietly to his comment.

"Then never let me go Usagi-san… Please. Just don't let me go."

He nodded silently, allowing his eyes to travel up and down my form before meeting my gaze.

"I missed you" he breathed out while leaning in towards my lips. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I intended to deepen the kiss, but a nervous cough interrupted my racing thoughts.

Turning to the open door, I smiled sheepishly at my sister-in-law and her gaping son. "Sorry, Manami" I laughed weakly, trying to hide my blush. She just laughed softly and walked over to us, Mahiro at her heels. Before Manami could utter a word, she became lost in Usagi's arms.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Manami-san, for bringing my life back."

* * *

We all sat in the living room. I sat snuggled next to Usagi, while Mahiro sat happily on his mother's lap on the sofa opposite. We had been sat in silence for some time. I would've fallen asleep, but I was too nervous. It was getting close to the time that my brother would return from work.

Usagi's hand, which had been slowly stroking my stomach, froze abruptly. I grinned up at his confused expression.

"Wha-?" I shushed him by placing my hand over his mouth. Taking his hand in mine, I made him repeat what he had previously been doing while waiting for that now familiar sensation. I smiled again as the fluttering returned and made Usagi jump a little, making me laugh.

Looking down at me once again with an eyebrow raised in curiosity, I replied his unspoken question. "They started moving about two weeks ago." He nodded solemnly, probably regretting that he hadn't been there the first time. "They've been keeping me going when I was down." I added, gazing down at my stomach lovingly before looking back at Usagi. He smiled at me in amazement and lightly pressed his lips to my forehead.

Turning to Manami, she smiled back at me while trying to keep my bored nephew from running amok. Getting an idea, I motioned for Mahiro to come over to me. He obliged, hopping from Manami's lap and lazily stumbling over to me. Carefully taking his hand in mine, I placed his hand close to Usagi's while the babies were still kicking. At first he let out a small cry and pulled his hand back quickly, but eventually his curiosity had him back again. I laughed to myself at how absorbed he was in the kicking.

Eventually he looked up at me an asked. "Wha' in der?" In his adorable small voice, while poking my stomach gently. I looked up towards Manami, who nodded at me in encouragement before attempting to struggle with an answer.

"Um… well, there are babies in there." His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He looked so cute and confused, even Usagi chuckled before having a shot at explaining.

"What he means is, your cousins." Mahiro tilted his head staring at Usagi, slightly afraid of the man who previously disliked him.

"Cousins…" he repeated the word to himself quietly.

Finally Manami took over and explained it to him in a way only a mother could. "A cousin is like a brother or sister. You have to look after them because you're older okay? Mommy is making it you're special job to look after your cousins, can you do that for mommy?" To this Mahiro eagerly nodded and returned to my stomach, hugging it gently. He placed a small kiss on it before whispering to it.

"Don' worry cousins. Mahiro will look af'er you. For mommy." He giggled loudly as one of them gently kicked his cheek, making all of us smile at such a calm and loving scene. Then he looked up at me and smiled. "An' I do it for Uncle Misa-chan!" I grinned down at him and wrapped my arms awkwardly around him in a hug before hauling him up beside me.

The moment was short lived though, as footsteps clattered in the hall, echoing and resonating deep within my being. The moment had come. It was time to face him. Time to stand up to my brother, for the sake of my family that was just starting out. The footsteps came closer and the front door opened, revealing the familiar image of my angry brother.

I spoke, this time I didn't falter.

This time, I was ready.

"Nii-chan, we need to talk."

* * *

**Oooooooooooooh, can Misaki do it though? We'll just have to wait til next week guys~ ^^**

**Thankies to all for reviews and such so far, I'm really happy people like this~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter~ hope you all enjoy :3**

**I don't own any characters unless specifed**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

My brother stood there, not saying a word and breathing heavily as though he had just ran halfway here. His eyes flitted from each face, changing from a look of shock, to sadness, and then to anger. He took less than a step into the room and Usagi was already stood up, blocking me from his path. Nii-chan's glare intensified as he walked closer, fist balled up with the intention of landing a good punch. This time, I was up standing and blocking him from Usagi.

His brow furrowed in confusion as he came to a steady halt. "Misaki?" I shook my head at him, frowning slightly.

"No Nii-chan. No more, this has gone on enough." I glanced over to Manami, who was comforting a panicked Mahiro who had ran over to his mother. She looked me straight in the eye and nodded, giving me the courage and drive I needed. Taking a deep breath, I continued. "I… haven't exactly been truthful to you. I mean, I never lied, but I never told you the truth either." His confused look only increased.

"Misaki, I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Well… I-I'm not just a free-loader here… Usagi-san is…" My voice faded and I faltered.

The silence stretched on and tears began to build up in my eyes as my brother continued to stare at me. Sniffing loudly, I balled my hands into fists and my shoulders began to tremble. I couldn't do it. I had come this far, and I still couldn't do anything on my own.

My moment of brief panic was interrupted by Usagi's cool hand gently squeezing my shoulder. Gazing up at his smile through tear blurred eyes I found new confidence. Glancing down at my stomach, I smiled while delicately lacing my fingers to cradle it before setting a determined look towards my brother. I had to do this. I had to come clean, no matter what happened.

"Nii-chan, I am Usagi-san's lover. Anything he's done to me has been with my consent." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the consent part and instead let out a breath I had been holding for a long time. A cold silence enveloped the room and I could sense the tension in the room doubling. Nobody spoke. Nobody even moved- not even little Mahiro. It was as though we were frozen, like a painting, forever stuck in that one terrible moment. As the silence stretched on, I could sense my brother's rage reaching boiling point. Before I could even blink my brother had stormed up to me and brought his palm to my cheek, whipping it across my face and creating a resounding 'crack' throughout the apartment. Manami gasped and quickly rose to her feet while Usagi let out an enraged shout, but I barely registered anything. I had gone numb, only the stinging sensation on my abused cheek kept me in the cold reality of things. Unable to comprehend what had just occurred, I simply raised a hand to cradle my throbbing face and stare blankly at my attacker- the face of my dear brother. He glared back, eyes blind to all with fury.

Usagi made to move from behind me as my brother raised his hand again, preparing to strike another time, but he soon faltered in shock. Little Mahiro, who had been clinging and whimpering to his mother now stood in between my brother and I, arms raised in and attempt to defend. Nii-san quickly froze and let his hand fall to his side, unwilling to hurt his own son. Instead, he opted for staring down his child, trying to spook him into running back to Manami. Mahiro only returned the steady stare, determined to protect me for some odd reason.

Finally, after a short staring competition, Nii-san spoke up. "Mahiro, go ba-"

"No." my brother did a double take as his son interrupted him quickly. Taking a breath, Mahiro continued. "You no hur' Uncle Misa-chan. My cousins in dere'" he turned to tentatively place his small hand on my stomach and smile up at me. "Mommy say I gotta p…-pwotec' dem… So Mahiro do as mommy says. Mahiro pwomised Unlce Misa-chan and mommy." He finished by turning back to his father and stomping a foot to the ground, warning that he wouldn't move.

My brother's gaze flicked from his son, to me, to Usagi, then back to his son. With a low growl, he quickly turned on his heel and left the apartment; making sure to slam the door upon his exit.

We all remained frozen in place for a few moments, until Mahiro plopped down on his haunches while making a relieved sound. Finally we all let out the breath we had all been simultaneously holding and Usagi jumped into action. He whipped me around and gently took my face in his hands, turning it this way and that, summing up the damage. Once he had decided that it wasn't too major, Usagi softly cupped my injured cheek, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the tingling, hot skin. I gazed at his piercing scowl as he frowned at the perfect hand print on my face, and I blinked away some tears which had managed to seep through the flood gates. Eventually, his scowl turned to a steady gaze as his eyes met mine and he leaned forward slowly. Our moment was interrupted however, by a small hand tugging on my trouser leg. Glancing downwards, I met Mahiro's tearful gaze. Crouching down as best I could, I met his stare and smiled softly.

"What's up Mahiro?" he gave a small sniffle before speaking up.

"S-scared…Daddy, h-hit Uncle Misa-chan an' you cry…" Shaking my head I smiled at him.

"I'm fine Mahiro; you did a really good job protecting your cousins" my gaze flashed down to my stomach, where my hand had subconsciously come to rest once again. I looked up again as Mahiro's hand gently brushed against my face, not to hold my sore cheek, but to messily wipe away the tears that had sprung forth once again.

We remained there, locked in an intent stare until we both gave simultaneous sniffs and each burst into tears. I heard Usagi stifle a chuckle from behind me as I allowed myself to fall back onto my bottom and brought my nephew into my arms as we continued to cry together. Manami moved towards us, feeling the need to comfort her son, but Usagi stopped her, motioning to the sofa and asking her if she would like some sort of drink before disappearing into the kitchen. As I slowly calmed down from my hysterical tears, I slowly began rocking back and forth in an attempt to calm Mahiro, who still sobbed loudly, fat tears rolling down his cheeks one after another in quick succession. Eventually he had calmed down into sniffles and the occasional hic-cup and Usagi had returned from the kitchen with a tray of mugs. Glancing up to him, he smiled at me and set down the tray as Mahiro pulled himself to his feet and toddled over to Manami, who awaited him with open arms. I remained where I sat, unwilling to really move, yet wanting to launch into Usagi's arms at the same time. Ignoring the tugging feeling in my chest, I stayed put, watching Usagi hand out the mugs to Manami- hers an elegantly designed one that screamed femininity- and Mahiro- he had a much smaller, deep blue mug with teddy bears dotted around it. Too lost in studying the mugs, I didn't notice Usagi turn from the pair and slowly creep up to my side and crouch down. In fact, I only noticed he was there when I felt his strong arms wrap around my torso and legs before I flew into the air. A small 'eep' of surprise escaped my lips and I clung to his neck for dear life as he carried me to the sofa opposite and gently sat me on it as though I weighed that of a child.

Manami let out a small giggle at the sight of me being daintily picked up like a princess, making a blush accompanied with my trademark pout spring forth as I began wringing the hem of my shirt.

The torture of my shirt was soon interrupted as a mug of steaming warm liquid was thrust under my nose. Careful not to burn my hands, I took the mug and warily sniffed at the contents before my face broke into a warm smile. Hot chocolate, complete with those cute little marsh mellows that floated in a small cluster in the centre. Taking a tentative sip, my eyes flicked up to Usagi who grinned at me as he moved to sit beside me.

* * *

We all sat in silence, each taking sips of our drink while staring into space- well… the adults did. Mahiro simply gulped down his hot chocolate before setting it back on the tray and began the wander the living room. I watched him, absent mindedly wondering how he hadn't scolded his mouth on the hot drink while subconsciously snuggling closer to Usagi. He noticed my movements and wrapped a protective arm around my waist and began to draw lazy circles on my stomach yet again. A content sigh left my lips before I let my head loll back against his shoulder letting my eyes wearily droop shut.

I was faintly aware of slender hands taking the mug that I held resting on my lap before strong arms lifted me into the air once again. Letting out a whimper, I snuggled into the warmth of their chest and breathed in the familiar scent of cigarettes and Usagi. Their soft footsteps lulled me into a light sleep before I returned back to the world in between conscious and unconscious as the arms lowered me into a large bed. Before the arms could fully lose contact though, I let out another whimper and cracked open an eye, staring sleepily at Usagi. He only smiled gently and placed a soft kiss to my injured cheek before rising and moving to leave the room. By the time he reached the door I had already been claimed by dreams and didn't hear him murmur his loving goodnights.

* * *

I awoke with a sudden jolt as I ripped myself from my nightmare. Pitch darkness welcomed me from the horrible dreams as I slowly sat up, breathing hard and sweating. My erratic breathing soon settled and the soft sound of steady breaths slowly filled the room again. Glancing to my side, I realised that it was Usagi's breathing as he slept beside me. He had taken me into his room instead of my own. Tentatively, I placed a clammy hand on his slightly rough cheek, watching his chest rise and fall. My own breath hitched as I recalled my nightmare.

I had been sleeping quietly in my room when a dark figure entered and stood ominously over me, before their dark fingers clenched around my throat, blocking off my windpipe, all the time screaming at me in the voice of my brother, "You liar! How could you lie to me?!"

I knew it was a silly thing to dream of; Nii-chan wouldn't ever do such a thing, but never the less, it still sent chills down my spine and brought terrified tears to my eyes. Shakily, I wrapped my arms around my protruding stomach in an attempt to sooth the panicked kicking that my nightmare had caused. I sat in the darkness, rocking back and forth gently as frightened tears found their way down my cheeks and soon began puddling on the sheets that covered my shaking legs.

I let out a small sound of fear as a hand wrapped around my forearm, making me jump violently. Whipping my head round to look at the owner of the hand, I found myself staring into worried, deep lilac eyes. I instantly let out a small cry before throwing myself at Usagi, and he quickly wrapped me in his arms. Sobbing into his bare chest, I tried to force the dark memories of the figure out of my mind as Usagi's large hand stroked through my hair which was now a tangled mess from my tossing and turning.

After some time, my sobs stopped and my breathing calmed as Usagi continued to calm me, shushing and whispering soothing words as though I were a small child. For a moment, I found myself seeing him doing the same thing to our own children when they awoke from the monsters and shadows that would no doubt enter their dreams at some point. This simple thought brought a small smile to my face and I looked up to Usagi and locked eyes with him. He stared at me for a moment before quietly mumbling,

"Nightmare?" to which I nodded slowly, burying my head into his chest again. "Want to tell me about it?" he continued sleepily, but I only shook my head in response, unwilling to have to bring back the dark thoughts. He sighed slightly, his grip around me loosening.

"M-maybe in the morning…" I croaked, kissing the centre of his chest, where my head rested. I merely got a small grunt in reply as Usagi quickly fell back into his usual deep sleep. Watching his sleeping face, I let out a soft sigh and allowed a more peaceful sleep to take me, feeling safe in the arms of the man I loved.

* * *

**There we go~ *prepares for Takahiro hate reviews* XD **

**when I first wrote this chapter I had two possible reactions for Takahiro, one fit his personality better, but didn't seem very realistic, so I went with this one. ^^; I must subconciously hate Misaki's brother or something.**

**Onwards to writing another chapter~ else I'll run out X'D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter is here~**

**I could feel my brain dying whilst writing this one for some reason, I have no idea why though. Suppose it was just trying to get back into writing the fanfic.**

**Notice:**** the next chapter may or may not be late, got a busy week at college finishing up art pieces and writing up everything. I shall try to get the next chapter written on time though. **

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

It was cold. So cold that my cheek was slowly numbing from contact, though I could not work out why. As my brain groggily began working again, I became aware that I was sat up, leaning heavily on something, something very cold. Lights flashed past my closed eye-lids, brightening then dimming at a steady rate. There was a low growl of some sort, like the hum of an engine. Whatever I was sat it was moving, the vibrations traveling up whatever I leant on and into my face, tickling my nose. Slowly cracking opening an eye, I hastily rammed it shut again as the pulsating lights flashed far brighter than I had initially thought, practically blinding me. Letting out an annoyed groan, I shifted slightly, feeling my head slide farther down the cold… thing. Opening my eyes for a second time, I peered out from the safety of my fringe that had fallen in front of my face and glared out at the offending lights. I soon realised that my rather uncomfortable pillow, was in fact a window- and it was damn freezing, my breath making a small misted patch on the clear glass.

Letting out another groan, I brought up a hand to drowsily rub away the sleep from my eyes before I looked at my surroundings.

By now, I had woken up enough to realise that I was in a car. Whose car it was I was unsure though. As I tried to recall what had happened before sleeping, my gaze wandered over to the driver. I instantly recognised him, and my brain went into overdrive screaming alarm bells. It was my brother.

Wild thoughts flashed through my mind. Why was my brother driving? Where was he taking me? Why wasn't I with Usagi? Then my still tired mind came to the simple conclusion that froze me right down to the core.

He was taking me away again.

I panicked. Tears flowed down my cheeks, my entire being shook. No. this had to be a dream, another nightmare. I brought my hands up into my messy hair and wrapped my trembling fingers around my brunette locks, pulling at them slightly. I pulled harder as the pain failed from waking me up. My eyes darted around searching for a way to wake up, while my brother remained oblivious to my breakdown, simply glaring at the road ahead.

Suddenly a hand clamped down onto my shoulder making me jump violently. My head whipped around and my vision became filled with the same deep lilac orbs that I had awoke to the night previous. My breath hitched as I realised I was nose to nose with Usagi and relief washed through me.

The relief was soon replaced with confusion as I warily glanced over to my older sibling who maintained his steady glare out to the road. Opening my mouth to talk, Usagi placed a finger over my lips and shook his head. Why couldn't I talk? I narrowed my gaze in question to which Usagi simply shrugged and blinked back which was his way of saying- or at least, I hoped it was- that all would be explained later. I simply rolled my eyes and moved to turn back around, but Usagi's hand moved to cup my face and he gently turned my face to his again. Frowning at him slightly, I watched his movements as his other hand came up to carefully brush away the panicked tears. He then brought the same hand to his lips, kissing it softly before quickly brushing it against my lips, all the time grinning at me as if to say, '_remember this?'_ Sighing quietly to myself, I gave him a weak smile in return; I did not want to know how he could remember my childish actions from so long ago.

Turning back, I was met with my brother's glare now directed at me. I seemed to shrink down into my seat, nervously wrapping my arms around my stomach. He only continued to glare from the corner of his eye and I found myself hoping that he either had very good peripheral vision, or the road was rather clear. Eventually, I found myself glaring back at him, straight in the eye and I found something I did not expect. Right there, buried in the anger his eyes held, was sadness, regret even. It perplexed me and I blinked at him a few times before he swiftly brought his attention back to the road as a horn sounded from another car.

It was not long afterwards that I finally worked out where we were headed- and that was only when we turned into the hospital parking lot. I recalled my last meeting with Nowaki-san, he had mentioned dropping by for a scan, but why had my brother taken us? Before I could properly ponder the subject, Usagi was out of the car like a shot and already by my side with a beckoning hand. My brother hadn't even cut off the engine yet. Somebody was either very nervous or creepily excited. I cast a glance to my brother who only gave a huff of annoyance, before I took Usagi's hand and allowed him to help me out of the car.

My teeth began to chatter almost instantly in the cool morning air, I hastily let go of Usagi's hand and wrapped my coat around myself as best I could. _Coat? _I blinked in surprise; I didn't remember putting on a coat. _Wait a minute…_ Undoing the coat, I confirmed my suspicions. Somebody had dressed me in clean clothes and put my coat and shoes on while I slept. Looking back up again I was met by Usagi who was looking at me with a puzzled gaze, trying to work out what on earth I was doing.

I glared at him slightly moving closer before asking him, "Can I ask who changed my clothes while I was sleeping? Because I don't recall actually waking up and doing it myself." He visibly gulped before answering.

"Well, I did. You couldn't go out in what you were wearing, and I doubt you'd want Manami-san dressing you." Damn… he had a point. I closed my mouth, which was open ready for a 'pervy Usagi' rant and turned away awkwardly.

"F-fine then… but next time, just wake me up." I replied, childishly pouting to myself with a huff.

"Well, I _did_ try to wake you up." Usagi explained, "But you kept mumbling at me angrily so I assumed you didn't want to be disturbed." At this I rolled my eyes and swiftly began walking.

"Yeah right, you just wanted an excuse to dress me pervy Usagi!" I called back before nervously jogging to catch up with my brother, who had stormed off in the direction of the entrance.

* * *

I felt unbelievably awkward. Sat there, between my brother and Usagi. I felt that everyone was staring at me, trying to work out why on earth three _men_ were sitting in the waiting room for pregnancy checkups. Not only that, but you could practically see the sparks fly between the two, I felt that if I moved they would have an all out brawl in the middle of the room. Shifting uncomfortably, I resisted the now habitual movement of resting my hands across my stomach- I didn't want to give away why I was here too specifically. This only made me more nervous and uncomfortable, which was worsened further by the fact that I couldn't cling to Usagi's arm- a) because we were in the middle of public and b) my brother would probably bite his head off… Safe to say today was not going well.

Usagi seemed aware of my discomfort and had tried comforting me, but there's only so much you can do without making skin contact and my brother seemed to be too wrapped in his own thoughts to really notice. I began nervously fidgeting in my seat, begging the minute hand to move faster and for Nowaki-san's voice to call out my name. Someone obviously pitied me at that moment and I caught a glimpse of Nowaki smiling and talking to another nurse not too far away. He seemed to notice that I was staring at him and quickly finished his conversation before walking calmly over. "Misaki-kun, so good to see you! How've you been?" He asked in his usual upbeat voice.

"I'm fine." I replied quickly, Nowaki-san caught my narrowed gaze and his eyes flitted between my brother and Usagi before he let out an inaudible sigh.

"Well, that's good to know. Now, if you would please follow me." As quick as I could, I was on my feet following Nowaki down the corridor, Usagi and Nii-san not far behind.

Once Nowaki had led us to a room, he quickly ushered us in and swiftly closed the door behind him before striding over to the desk; all the time reading from a clipboard he held in his hands.

"Well, first things first is something the whole female race dread, I need to weigh you." He said, his usual cheerful grin appearing. I let out a small sigh before stepping forward whilst Usagi and Nii-san sat on some chairs place against the wall by the door. Removing my coat and draping it over the examination table, I eyed the large scales nervously, these weren't your usual tiny, run-of-the-mill scales, it was rather large, with horizontal arms either side which held small weights. Nowaki motioned for me to step onto the thing whilst he moved to the back of it and began moving the little weights to and fro.

While I stood patiently, rubbing a hand across my stomach, I tried to ignore the small frown that was slowly appearing on Nowaki's face. "Hmm." I blinked up at him, a small pit of worry forming in my stomach.

"What's wrong Nowaki-san?" I asked slowly, unsure if I wanted a reply. My mind reeled through every possibility, both realistic and otherwise. Nowaki seemed to snap out of his thoughts and waved a hand.

"Oh, well nothing too bad to worry about at this instant so please don't stress yourself Misaki-kun." Relief washed through me and I began to feel silly for worrying over what seemed to be a small matter. Giving Nowaki a curious glance, he continued his explanation. "You're just a little below the weight you should be at this point, which is understandable after what I can imagine has been a stressful two weeks for you." Out of the corner of my eye I saw my brother scowl at Nowaki and open his mouth for a retort before thinking better of it and resuming his glaring at the floor, a slight sad look in his eyes.

"I see." I replied trying to ignore Usagi's worried glances upon hearing the issue. "So I just need to get my weight up then?" I asked, receiving a happy nod from Nowaki.

"Yes of course Misaki-kun, now that that matter is out of the way I just need to check your blood pressure and such, but that can wait until after the scan." Nowaki gestured over to the machine that sat next to the table "I'm sure you're excited"

I nodded eagerly in reply and quickly made my way towards the examination table, removing my coat from it and handing it to Usagi. He in turn placed it on his seat as he rose from it, stepping across the room to help ease me up onto the table.

I lay there anxiously, whilst Nowaki moved toward the machine and began adjusting its controls. As I sat and watched him silently, a large hand squeezed my arm gently and I turned my gaze towards those gentle lilac eyes I had grown so fond of. Usagi had pulled his chair forward and now sat beside my head, offering me his hand to hold. Gratefully taking it into my grasp, I looked on past him towards my brother, who still sat by the door, deep in thought. Before I could watch him for too long Nowaki had turned toward us once again, holding a bottle of some sort and part of the ultrasound equipment.

"Now Misaki-kun." He began, "An ultrasound is perfectly safe and doesn't hurt the little ones in any way, we just need to perform a check for any anomalies is all. It's the same for every expecting… mother" He faltered at the last bit, making my face turn a delightful shade of crimson no doubt. I nodded at him regardless though.

"I trust you Nowaki-san, whatever is fine with me" I answered, giving him a small smile to which he returned with a happy grin.

"Good to hear Misaki-kun, now, this gel is going to be a bit cold- I reckoned it'd be better to give you a fair warning. It'll help us see the babies." As he spoke, he motioned for me to lift my shirt up; I did so, and cringed slightly as the cool gel was applied to my round abdomen.

"Heh, he wasn't joking Usagi-san" I reassured as a look of worry crossed Usagi's face. "Nothing I can't handle" I continued with a smile. Nowaki let out a chuckle and looked at me in an 'I told you so' way before moving the ultrasound wand onto my stomach and turned on the machine. The screen blurred into life showing a fuzzy grey image that seemed to pulse and sway, not really showing much else. I frowned at the screen as Nowaki-san began to sweep the wand across my stomach, pressing down slightly. Somehow I had expected the image to be a lot clearer, I couldn't make heads nor tail of what was going on in the image. Only the sound on their flurried heart beats assured me that all was well, I studied the screen intently, hoping to make sense of the grey splotches.

It was a few more moments of searching before Nowaki finally opened his mouth.

"Ah, there we go Misaki-kun, you can see one of the children's heads right there" he spoke as he reached for the mouse and circled the distinct shape. I blinked at the image, not moving nor speaking a word, only watching as Nowaki-san continued onward, searching for distinct features of the other's and pointing them out as he went along. I turned to Usagi, who too seemed glued to the screen, a small proud smile forming on his lips, from the side I could see even Nii-chan had begun to take some interest in what was going on. Turning back, I watched the screen for a little longer in a slight daze, the pregnancy had seemed almost dreamlike until then, but now here it was. Solid, video proof that I was indeed carrying children. Usagi's children. A small tear slid down my cheek at that moment as I let out a quiet whimper. In mere moments Usagi was on me, wiping the tears from my eyes and gently asking what was wrong.

"I-I'm fine Usagi-san…" I mumbled quietly, unsure as to why I had been reduced to tears.

"Don't worry Misaki-kun, it's quite normal for expecting parents to get emotional when they see the ultrasound for their first time, it puts everything in place almost, brings it into reality." Nowaki-san smiled at me, turning away from the screen. "I've seen grown men reduced to tears from this kind of thing too, so no worries." He continued, shifting his gaze to my brother who was now sitting with his head bowed down low, sniffing quietly.

"Nii-chan…" I called softly; he lifted his head slightly, acknowledging that he had heard me. "Come and sit with us Nii-chan, you have as much a right as anyone else to see your nieces and nephews." He shook his head slowly and remained where he sat.

"I don't deserve to anymore." He replied, barely whispering. It was then he looked up towards us with tearful eyes, "Misaki, my dear little brother, I have been so terrible to you." My heart split at that moment, how had I not realised he was in reality saddened by his actions? I let out a quiet sigh and squeezed Usagi-san's hand, glancing up at him in a pleading manner. To which he inaudibly groaned and moved over to my brother, grasping his shoulder.

"Takahiro, do not worry about the past, go to Misaki and enjoy this moment with him. He's your brother after all." Nii-chan looked up at Usagi-san somewhat gratefully and was quickly by my side, a string of muttered apologies falling from his mouth. I laughed inwardly at his actions, he was definitely my brother, I was worried that a glaring ogre had replaced him during those past two weeks.

"Calm down Nii-chan. Everything's okay now. Stop apologising and just enjoy the present." With that he quickly closed his mouth and nodded at me gratefully.

The short moment of silence was broken as Nowaki-san coughed quietly, "Misaki-kun, speaking of nieces and nephews, would you like to know their genders? They all seem to be in good health so no need to worry." My eyes lit up as I nodded happily, giving a glance to Usagi who smiled back at me. "Very well," Nowaki chuckled, "It's a little difficult seeing as they're all very close together, but from what I can tell…" he paused for a moment, sliding the wand this way and that, his brow creasing slightly from concentration. "Yes, boys and girls, two of each." He smiled down at me and my heart seemed to swell with joy. I glanced up to my brother, who now sat next to me, his face bright as he beamed at me – it was that moment that I realised he had accepted it all, only wishing for the best.

After the scan had finished, Nowaki-san quickly went over some information with us whilst giving me my usual check-up before bidding us goodbye. "Thank you Nowaki-san." I said, bowing as best I could.

He let out a small chuckle before replying, "No problem Misaki-kun, it's my pleasure as always. This is for you as well." He continued, handing me a few small slips of paper. Eyeing Nowaki-san with a questioning look, I gave the first paper a look over, turning it to see a familiar fuzzy grey image. The ultrasound images.

Lifting my head again, I smiled to him. "Thank you again Nowaki-san. I can't explain how happy I am after this" He smiled nodding, "and thank you for the support the last couple of weeks, you and Kamijou-sensei." I continued in a light whisper, blinking away tears yet again. It was then that I was enveloped in strong arms from behind as Usagi's voice echoed out.

"Yes, thank you Nowaki-sensei, for everything so far, if there's anything I can do for you and Hiroki..." He trailed off, not needing to say anymore.

Nowaki-san only nodded, still smiling. "All I want is for Misaki-kun to be safe and well Usami-san."

"Consider that done a hundred times over then" Usagi replied, giving a small wave before slowly steering me to the exit where my brother stood with a soft smile on his face.

"Bye Nowaki-san!" I called back, waving and laughing happily to myself.

All was right and well once again, and hopefully it would remain as such for at least a little while this time…

* * *

**Peace at last...**

**Hoped you liked, thankies for all views and reviews so far~**


End file.
